My Boyfriend's Keeper
by MysticVoltage
Summary: Sasuhina. Hinata thought that getting a boyfriend was the best thing that ever happened to her, but currently its turned out to be anything but that. The lying, tears, anger ; she's tired of it all. The only question is: Is she her boyfriend's keeper?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic- My Boyfriend's Keeper**

**A/N: Okay, I know I didn't update the Game of Life yet, but I'm trying. Luckily, I don't have enough demand and reviewers on that stories to be harassed yet XD Anyways... As you know, this a Sasuhina. I know the title sound as if it is going to be written in first person, but it's not, unless you guys want it to be. This is my first time uploading a Sasuhina fic and I actually like it, so hopefully it'll all go well.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then I would. But I don't so I don't XDD_

**So, now with the laughing and goofiness over, enjoy. And no, I don't have a better or anything. Tell me if you think I should get one. I try to be as accurate as possible in behaviours and such, so please don't shoot me. I'm trying. **

**Read it, I dare yah!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Normal P.O.V**

Hinata stood in front of the school, fidgeting in an attempt to keep herself busy. Her back sagged against the column, giving her a defeated look more than anything else. She didn't' know why she even bothered sometimes. But still… even if he wasn't present in class during last period science, she still thought he might meet her there like he promised. And even though it was raining, and she was soaked thoroughly, she still thought that she should wait. She recalled the moments when she had been sick, or sad, or angry, and everything that he had done for her. So, she would wait, even if she looked like an idiotic dog, waiting for its owner, standing in front of the school, alone, drenched in rain.

The sky was black and miserable, the clouds grey as they released fat, big rain drops onto everyone below them. The streets and sidewalks were almost to the point of overflowing with water, and the grass was damp and muddy.

Hinata closed her strangely-coloured eyes and tried to forget where she was. She could pretend that she was comfortable, and dry, and not worried. Though it was it was cold. Really cold…

And then, the rain stopped falling on her head. Quite abruptly actually. She looked up to find a purple umbrella over her head, and a pale hand was holding it above her head. He looked down at her, a sincere look sitting upon his face. He was wet, his clothes dotted with big raindrops. Water dripped off his head, but his hair was not plastered to his head like Hinata's was.

"Sasuke…" She said breathlessly, staring back into his black endless, silent eyes, searching for some kind of answer. He took her hand in his and started to lead her away from the school and into the dark streets. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"Sorry." Was all he murmured before giving her hand a squeeze. The streets, despite the weary weather were filled with scurrying people, some hands bear, some covered by umbrellas, others covered by flimsy newspapers and plastic bags. Sasuke led Hinata into a café that they usually went to on a regular basis and sat her down at a table in the corner of the café called Amai Mugen. The café itself was dim yet warm, with large windows that allowed outsiders to view inside. The building was old and made of brick, stained forever with the scent of coffee. Rain still fell outside but Hinata didn't mind anymore, because it only added to the charm of the building. Yes, she was still wet, but now with the cozy fireplace adjacent to the entrance of the building, she thought that she would be alright.

Sasuke removed his wet jacket and placed it lightly on the back of his seat. He then proceeded to cross his arms across his chest firmly, and turned his icy obsidian stare towards her. It displeased Hinata when he stared at her so intently; it made her feel so insignificant and self conscious. She couldn't help but fidget under such an intense gaze. Her hands were sweaty and her face felt hot. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it again. She didn't exactly know what to say.

"Um… Uh, s-so why did you want u-us to meet here…?" Was the most intelligent thing she could come up with to say. Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow and leaned over until his face was just inches away from hers.

"What, so know it's a crime to want to see my girlfriend for absolutely no reason at all?" When he spoke, she could feel his hot breath on her face. It always surprised her tht his breath could be so hot, yet his body was always so cold. He leaned back in his seat, giving her a smirk and she couldn't help but smile.

" No, but it is a crime to leave your girlfriend in the rain for death."

"Maybe you should have watched the news and dressed accordingly." He'd never admit that he was the one at fault, it wasn't in his being.

"Well excuse me for being too busy to watch the news!"

She flopped her body back down into her seat, exchanging her straight posture for a slouched one. She knew she had lost, and made it apparent in the form of a pout. She wasn't really angry though. They often had good hearted quarrels like that.

" It looked sunny in the morning anyways." She added after a moment, and Sasuke shrugged, beckoning a waiter over.

" Can I have a coffee? Black, no sugar. And a hot chocolate for her? Extra cream?" The waiter nodded and whisked himself towards the kitchen. Hinata smiled and observed her boyfriend of a year lovingly. Even though she probably looked horrid, with her frizzy hair and the stench of wet clothing being emitted from her, he was still treating her to a hot drink. When he did things like this, it was almost as if everything was normal again. He was still he the same Sasuke, the one who was a perfectionist but still sweet, who came to class on time and would never dare to skip. The Sasuke who hung out with her quiet brother Neji, the strange silent Shino and the gentle Juugo.

Not the Sasuke who hung out with the rambunctious Naruto, wild Kiba and crazy Suigetsu. Not the Sasuke who went to extremely wild parties and went on crazy joy rides and laughed like a maniac for no reason and who forgot about is old real friends and his worried sick girlfriend. The arrival of the drinks ended Hinata's train of thoughts and she grasped her drink, murmuring a soft thanks to the waiter. Her drink was warm and sweet, and she couldn't help but die in he savoury taste. She heard a muttered curse and looked over at Sasuke briefly, only to see that he had burned his tongue, not for the first time. He stuck out the piece of injured flesh gingerly, inspecting it while unknowingly taunting Hinata.

"Ouch…" He muttered to himself and cursed the drink again. Hinata never understood how he could be so tall, when all he did was drink coffee and yet she, who kept away from the drink, was so short.

Soon they finished their drinks and they stood to leave, Sasuke placing the exact amount of money for their drinks on the table. They always had the same things when they came there, so it was no surprise that he remembered the amount. It was only as Sasuke was putting on his coat that she noticed that she had forgotten to take off her own, and that it was completely dry now. It was still raining outside, but Hinata made sure this time to keep underneath the umbrella.

" Thanks." She whispered, taking his hand and smiling at how close they were. They began to walk in silence, their fingers interlaced. Hinata was in a fairytale world, where only she and Sasuke existed. She saw no other people, or buildings or streets or sidewalks; all she saw was her and Sasuke walking together in the rain.

SKCREECH!

The fairytale ended abruptly as a red car pulled up and the passenger window rolled down, revealing the brown haired grinning Kiba. Hinata felt her heart constricting as she watched Sasuke bite his lip before giving her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." He whispered before untangling their fingers and sliding into the backseat of the car. The car started to move and the backseat window rolled down, revealing Sasuke's face.

"Keep the umbrella!" He shouted back at her as the car sped away, leaving Hinata on the street. She hadn't realized that she still had the umbrella in her white knuckled grip. The rain stopped a few minutes later but Hinata still stood in the middle of the sidewalk, frozen. She bit back tears and tried to ignore what the car had smelt like when Sasuke had opened the door.

She looked up at the umbrella through the tears welling in her eyes and started to walk home.

This was all she had left of him.

A purple umberella.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end! I know the title name is strange, but it's a close to perfect as I can get without exposing the main points of the story. I hope you enjoyed it, so please review and fangirl over it! XD I've already started to write the second chapter, so that's a good sign. Tell me if there's things you want to me to fix (spacing, grammar, etc.) or if something bothers you. I want to make this the best it can be, so your opinion counts. I hope you liked it, and please, I love review. You get that warm fuzzy feeling inside and- Nevermind. That was wierd. But seriously, review man. I like them~  
**

**MysticVoltage**


	2. Author's Note: Hiatus

**Author's Note: **

Hi guys, I know I haven't been updating recently, but things in my life have been pretty hectic. My dad's been sick for the last coupe of months, and between spending time with him, school and visiting him when he was in the hospital, I haven't had a lot of free time. He's been really sick, so it's understandable. On Sunday, May 2nd 2010, he passed away in the hospital. Things are really hard now, I haven't been going to school or anything. I'm a Daddy's Girl, so this is hitting me really hard. With all of this happening, I don't think I'll be updating any of my stories anytime soon. I'm really sorry guys, but please try to understand. I was actually working on uodates but right now, I just can't.

Thanks for understanding, and I'll try to get back on track as soon as possible.

Really sorry, again.

~Mystic_Voltage


End file.
